Blake Foster's Adventures of Footloose
Blake Foster's Adventures of Footloose is another upcoming Blake Foster crossover film planned to be made by TheCartoonMan12. It's the film will be shown on any video website on YouTube. Plot Ren McCormack (Bacon), a teenager raised in Chicago, moves with his mother Ethel to the small town of Bomont to live with his aunt and uncle. Soon after arriving, Ren makes a friend named Willard, and from him learns the city council has banned dancing and rock music. He soon begins to fall for a rebellious girl named Ariel, who has a boyfriend, Chuck Cranston, and an overprotective father, Reverend Shaw Moore (Lithgow), an authority figure in the town.After trading insults with Ariel's boyfriend, Ren is challenged to a game of chicken involving tractors, and despite having never driven one before, he wins. Rev. Moore mistrusts Ren, forbidding Ariel to see him. Ren and his classmates want to do away with the no dancing law and have a senior prom.Ren goes before the city council and reads several Bible verses to cite scriptural support for the worth of dancing to rejoice, exercise, or celebrate. Although Rev. Moore is moved and tries to get them to abolish the law, the council votes against him. Moore's wife Vi is supportive of the movement, and explains to Moore he cannot be everyone's father, and that he is hardly being a father to Ariel. She also says that dancing and music are not the problem. Moore soon has a change of heart after seeing some of the townsfolk burning books that they think are dangerous to the youth. Realizing the situation has gotten out of hand, Moore stops the burning.On Sunday, Rev. Moore asks his congregation to pray for the high school students putting on the prom, which is set up at a grain mill outside of the town limits. Moore and Vi are seen outside, dancing for the first time in years. Trivia *The gang of Tiny Toons Adventure, The gang of Lilo & Stitch, Stitch's Cousins, Genie, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Tiny the puppy and his friends, Mordecai, Rigby, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gudio, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ronald McDonald and his friends, the penguins of Madagascar, the DragonTales gang, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Godzilla and his friends, Clifford and his friends, Skunk, Fox, the Magic School Bus gang, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the SchoolHouse Rock gang, Kids World's Adventures Team, Yogi Bear and his friends, Speed, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Baloo, Mickey Mouse and his friends, the Looney Tunes, the Loonatics Unleashed characters, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Peanuts gang, Iago, Timmy Turner and his friends, Bloom and her friends, the Skylanders gang, the entire cast from Between the Lions, the cast from the Black Cauldron, Penelope (from Barbie as Rapunzel), Monk and Mambo (from Happily N'Ever After), the NeverEnding Story gang, Cap'n Crunch, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Jay, Richelle, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, July, Kate, Tessie, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Casper, Wendy, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Marissa, Linus, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Petey, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Ryan & The Kids World Gang, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Earl and his Family, Larry David and his Friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Tai, Agumon, the powerpuff girls, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Napoleon, Birdo, Sly Fox and Birdie, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Bob and his friends (from Reboot), Little Lulu, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Scratch, Grounder, the Star Wolf Team, the Bowser family, Azula, the Phantom Blot, the Brocoloid Empire, Disney villains, Morgana, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket, the Super Evil Squad, Ozzy Strut, Ichy, Dil, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, One-Eyed Sally, Blather and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Category:TheCartoonMan12 Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series